


Stuff Me, Already

by skullorchard



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullorchard/pseuds/skullorchard
Summary: "It's just a little intrusive?" She offered with a demure smile. The rod twirled between both of her thumbs and forefingers."Well, yeah. Don't think there's really any way to get ready for something to be shoved into your dick." He grinned while she laughed. "But I like trying new things. And I like you."
Relationships: Judith/Yuri Lowell, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 7





	Stuff Me, Already

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn isn't actually in this, he's just mentioned. Sorry! Maybe next time?

"Are you suuure?" Judith cooed. From across the room, Yuri stared intently at her: both at the leather harness she adorned, leaving nothing to the imagination, and at the delicate rod in her hands.

"Not really," he dryly laughed. Instinctively, he went to shift his weight to another position, but was reminded of the silk rope that bound his wrists to the bedposts. Judith's expression dropped from mischievous to concerned.

"Yuri, we don't-"

"No no," Yuri interrupted before they rehashed this conversation for a third time. "Judy, it's fine, really. I trust you."

"It's just a little intrusive?" She offered with a demure smile. The rod twirled between her thumbs and forefingers.

"Well, yeah. Don't think there's really any way to get ready for something to be shoved into your dick." He grinned while she laughed. "But I like trying new things. And I like you."

"That's so sweet." Leaning forward, she put the rod between her lips and placed her palms on the mattress, resting her weight on them. Her knees followed suit, and languidly she crawled over Yuri's naked body. As her bare breasts dragged across his abdomen and chest, his cock jumped to attention. Once they were face-to-face, she gently brushed aside a stray lock of his hair before settling down next to him. "For what it's worth," she started, propping herself up on her elbow. Taking the rod from her mouth, she outlined one of Yuri's nipples with it. "I'm not going to _shove_ it. It'll slide in quite nicely."

"If you say so." Anxiety and anticipation began to mingle, causing him to stiffen even more. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead in response.

"I do say so." Her affirmation was genuine, which only intensified the mix of emotions. Everything about their interpersonal chemistry was so steeped in banter and sarcasm and flirtation, that when a moment of sincerity trickled in, it was almost uncomfortable. Yuri could handle openess and earnestness with Flynn; with Judith, it felt like sacrilege.

The rod's tip trailing down his midsection brought Yuri's consciousness back from introspection. As it reached below his naval, he shivered. From the corner of his eye, he watched Judith uncap a vial. "What's tonight's safeword?" she asked.

"Twin Wave," Yuri responded absentmindedly, and his face began to flush when he realized what he'd said.

"It's a shame he isn't here to see this." Smirking, Judith tipped the vial over and watched as viscous fluid dripped onto her hands. One by one, she pressed her fingers to her thumb and watched the lubricant stretch between the digits.

"It's alright. I think what we do is still a little too intense for his tastes." He attempted a shrug, but the position of his arms above his head made it impossible.

"Next time, maybe?" With her liberally coated hand, Judith reached down and traced the underside of Yuri's erection. He let out a shaky exhale as she worked upwards, to the head, and swiping at the precum that had already built up. After a few more strokes, she brought the vial over and drizzled the lube, parting the slit to encourage the fluid to flow into the urethra. The unusual sensation, though not unpleasant, caused Yuri to twitch. Judith cocked an eyebrow. "Are we still good?"

"Yeah," Yuri confirmed.

"Great." She turned her attention to the rod and liberally drenched it, then placed it near the slit and observed the lube drip downward. Yuri's eyes were glued to the silver wand, to the tapered end that pressed up against his dick hole. In the depths of his belly, he felt something new burning; trepidation and excitement violently churned, and the way that Judith's eyes smoldered and she focused intently on her ministrations made him **want**. In a sing-song voice, she teased, "Last chance."

"Stuff me, already," Yuri shakily blurted out.

"Just relax," Judith tutted back, and Yuri took a deep breath, willing himself to go boneless against the mattress. Taking his shaft in one hand, she held it steady and she began to slowly plunge the rod in. Yuri gasped loudly, borderline yelping, and Judith immediately paused.

" _Fuck_! Keep going, Judy." Yuri's voice was raspy now. She obliged, inching down a little further before pulling it back upwards, then plunged it down once more; her other hand losely pumped away at him, only pausing to add generous amounts of lube. The stretch was unlike any kind of fucking he'd ever endured, and his wrists strained against the ropes as his fists clenched.

"Relax," Judith soothingly whispered, and Yuri closed his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I...I don't even know." Panting, Yuri wanted nothing more than to grab hold of something. It was on the cusp of unbearable, but in the best possible way. When Judith's hand ran across the glans, the sensation skyrocketed and sent him into what felt like an altered state of being. "Full, so fucking full. Fuck, Judy."

"Take a look, Yuri." Obeying, Yuri cracked one eye open and saw that the sounding rod was almost completely submerged. In his dick.

"Holy shit," he moaned, heart racing wildly. He opened his mouth to say more, but Judith had begun to stroke harder, pulling and plunging the rod with more force now. In one steady motion she had just about removed the entire thing, only to sink it back in with total control. Sometimes she'd twirl it in place, and Yuri would loudly curse.

Close to orgasm, his hips took on a life of their own and bucked wildly, desperate to gain purchase. Judith, ever the tease, would slow down the pace and it only drove the frenzy harder. With a force and swiftness that rivaled the powers of the Spirits themselves, Yuri finally came, practically howling as he did. Amidst the trembling, Judith gingerly removed the rod and set to the side, then started to undo the ropes while peppering him with kisses.

"How are you?" Judith eventually asked, sometime after Yuri's heart rate had returned to normal. He let out a low whistle.

"Fine. That was..." he mulled over words for a moment, his brain still a puddle after all of the overstimulation. "Intense."

"Good, though?" She rolled over so that her body was draped over his, her hands folded under her chin as she peered up at him.

"Incredible." Yuri grinned sheepishly, and eagerly met Judith's mouth with his own. 


End file.
